


【锤基】我洛基今天真的知道错了(下)

by CaliforniaDragon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaDragon/pseuds/CaliforniaDragon





	【锤基】我洛基今天真的知道错了(下)

索尔还没走多远就折了回来。纵使再生气，他也没办法就这样把洛基扔在那里不管。

他不得不接受事实：他真的和洛基做爱了。索尔觉得这可能是他人生中做的最不计后果，最错误的一件事。他甚至没有经过考虑就按着洛基上了他。

 

索尔再度回到那个巷口，只见洛基整个人瘫软在墙上，双腿不住地颤抖。他靠着墙想要把裤子穿上，可后面不断传来的撕裂感让他险些跪倒在地上。

索尔本来只想看着他随便进入到哪个旅馆，确定他已经安全了就行。可这一幕却让索尔觉得心颤。

他无法接受自己躲在暗处什么都不干。他脱下自己的外衣，小跑进暗巷深处。索尔从洛基手里抢下裤子，将外衣系在洛基腰间挡住裸露的部分。他打横抱起洛基，慢慢的向他的车旁走去。

索尔听见洛基轻轻的对他说：“你为什么还要管我。”

“你这不是废话吗，我们可是……”索尔的声音逐渐弱了下去。

可就算他不说完，洛基也知道他未说出口的那两个字是什么。

洛基想，就让他永远忘记这份感情吧。

他苦笑着，任由索尔把他放到后座上。

洛基知道索尔的初衷是为了保护他。可又一次次把他伤的更深。他觉得自己和索尔仿佛天生就是两个分裂的人，他们互相伤害，可又分不开彼此。

索尔一边开车一边想着今晚的事情经过。他知道自己易怒，而且非常冲动。平时他都会尽力的克制着自己，可今晚洛基就像是故意要让他动怒一般，直接挑战他的底线。也许就是因为这样，今晚才产生了无可挽回的后果。

索尔不知道今晚过后该如何跟洛基相处，但他不能再让洛基到处乱跑了。

等到了家楼下，索尔甚至没让洛基双脚沾地，直接背着洛基上了楼。

进了房门，索尔想和洛基好好谈谈。一路上洛基太过于安静了，这样简直不像他。

他刚要开口，洛基便提前阻断了他的发言：“今天就当是我的错，你可以当什么都没发生过。我……”洛基垂下眼睑，脸颊被阴影覆盖。“我不会再去找别人了，也不会继续纠缠你了。明天我就回学校住。”说罢他身形不稳的走向卧室。

索尔更愁了，他每次试图扭转已形成的局面，都会导致事情往更糟的地步发展。

他动了动嘴，可却说不出一句话。只能眼睁睁看着洛基进了卧室。

索尔觉得任由这样下去结果只有一个：他和洛基从此以后再也不会见面，曾经的一切回忆都随之消散。索尔无法忍受这样的结局，他给他从小的玩伴瓦尔秋蕾打了电话，索尔希望她能帮帮自己。

第二天，在索尔强硬的态度下，洛基被迫让他关在了家里。他在出门前语重心长的让洛基好好待在家里，得到的回应只有一个卯足了劲扔过来的枕头。

出门后，他没有按照平常的路线去上班，而是直接开往了他和瓦尔基里约好的地方。

瓦尔基里看着他一副魂不守舍的样子，笑着对他说：“怎么，一个月不见，你被谁打劫了？”

“洛基跟我表白了。”

“呵，我还以为你真被打劫……你说什么？洛基跟你表白了？是我理解的表白吗？”瓦尔基里瞪大了眼睛，“你说说具体发生什么了吧。”她叹了口气。

“我把他给上了。”

“……你还是人吗索尔，你连自己弟弟都不放过？”瓦尔基里觉得她现在应该转身就走，今天来赴约就是个错误。

“当时太冲动了……总之，你得帮我想想办法。”索尔抬手按压太阳穴，并把事情的来龙去脉讲述了一遍。

瓦尔基里觉得信息量实在有点大，她仔细想了想，问道：“你对洛基所做的一切有什么看法吗？”

“我不知道。”索尔觉得头有些发晕，“你知道吗，我根本没办法在短短几天内想出解决方案。”

 

“可你不能只想着解决这件事，洛基会怎么想？他的哥哥可怜他，怕他的自尊心受挫？洛基是个内心敏感的孩子，如果只一味地想让发生的一切像没发生一样，那只会越来越糟。”瓦尔基里觉得，索尔不是不明白，他只是需要引导。

“那我该怎么做？我每次试着让事情往好的方面发展，就会产生截然不同的结果。”索尔觉得脑中一片混乱。

“这得问你自己，我说的方法可能还是起不到作用，只有你知道到底该怎么做，你才是他的哥哥。”

 

他开始从头到尾的审视自己的内心。他一直拿洛基当小孩子，他所做的一切超过兄弟关系的事情在他看来都是小孩子胡闹。

可洛基早已经不小了，他早就有作为独立的人所具备的思考与认知能力。他也许无数次的试图让自己相信他的感情有多么炽热与真诚。可自己却不为所动。

索尔一直都爱洛基，这是毋庸置疑的。可当他知道洛基对自己的感情不只有亲情以外，他的大脑就没能冷静的思考过。

此时此刻，当他开始缓缓回顾这些事情，他只觉得他做了太多错事了。

他不该逃避，更不该任由洛基一个人不管。

他刚想开口，却被瓦尔基里抢了话头。只听她说：“索尔，我不知道你有没有想过……如果一个人看到自己的弟弟正在被别人按在墙上，他的第一反应应该是什么？”

“揍那个王八蛋一顿，然后……”声音戛然而止。

索尔不知道该说什么了。

正常情况下，无论怎么样他都不应该顺势直接把弟弟干到直不起腰。

无论他再生气，也没有理由这样做。

他试图回想起关于洛基的一切，却只能想起那天撞见洛基自慰时，那沾染性欲的脸颊以及甜腻的呻吟。

他觉得那令人烦躁的感觉又来了。仔细想来他根本没必要管洛基，就像洛基说的那样，他早就成年了，跟谁干什么是他的自由。他更没必要去管。

可他不仅管了，还不是一般的严。看上去甚至像是在抓出轨的恋人。

索尔没办法解释为什么，只有一种可能等着他去承认：

他不仅无视着洛基的心意，同时也掩盖了自己的感情。

或许他早就已经深陷其中，可却毫不自知。

可一直一来束缚他的到底是什么？兄弟关系？可如果他们不是兄弟呢？更何况他们本来就没有血缘关系。

他不想管那么多了，他觉得他得赶紧去找洛基，他急忙向瓦尔基里道了别，一路狂踩油门赶到了家里。期间，索尔的脑袋里像在播幻灯片，一幕幕全是洛基的身影。生气的，开心的，甚至是边坏笑边捉弄他的时候。

索尔砰的一声推开门，只见洛基抱着个枕头靠在沙发上看书。见索尔回来，想也不想的直接把书扔向索尔。索尔来不及躲避被砸了个正着，他在洛基惊愕的目光中大步跑向沙发。

洛基瞪大了眼睛，索尔的脸愈靠愈近，他还来不及反应便被吻住了双唇。

洛基回过神，他只觉得怒气从头到脚来回窜着，他狠狠地推开索尔，抬手给了他一个巴掌。

“你觉得耍我很好玩吗我亲爱的哥哥，”洛基冲他笑着，可笑的却比哭还难看。  
“我知道，你操我不过是冲动，毕竟男人都是下半身思考的动物。可你现在是什么意思？你真觉得玩弄我很有意思吗？是我错了，我错了还不行么？我压根就他妈的不该喜欢你！”洛基大吼着，像是要将全部的怒气发挥出去。他眼眶发红，哪怕下一秒就掉下眼泪好像也不奇怪。

索尔不顾脸上的疼痛，双臂环过洛基的后背，紧紧的搂住他，他靠在洛基耳边说：“不，都是我自以为是，如果我能早一点发现，你就不用这么煎熬了。”

洛基听着他的话，觉得有点迷茫，这样被紧紧抱着让他觉得喘不过气。他一边低喘着一边敲着索尔的后背说：“松开我，你说的话什么意思？”

索尔听了立马松开他，但俩只手依旧抓着洛基的手臂。  
“我实在是太蠢了，连自己真正的想法都不知道，甚至觉得你也是错的。可你知道吗，在很久以前我就只想让你在我身边待着了，可我当时觉得那只是因为我们是感情好的兄弟。但现在的我所知道的是，我其实早就喜欢上你了，洛基。包括现在，还有以后。”

洛基听了他的话，随即一愣，可他马上恢复了原来那副泰然自若的样子。

“这可说不准，哥哥。”洛基低头不断的摆弄手指，“这也许只是你的错觉。”

洛基不敢再赌一次了，他受到的伤害已经太多太多了。

“洛基，你知道，我有时也左右不了自己的思想，但什么事做了就是做了，没做就是没做。可唯独对你，我搞不清了。”索尔顿了顿，接着说：“我曾经以为的事情已经持续了太多年，我甚至不知道自己内心真正想要的是什么。”

索尔抬手抚摸着洛基的脸颊，他语气小心的对洛基说：“从今以后我不会再做任何违背自己内心的事情了，洛基，你愿意一直监督我吗？”

洛基沉默了一会，皱着眉看向索尔：“我的哥哥，这算是表白吗，你还敢说的更恶心点吗？”

索尔被他说的有点不好意思，他挠挠头试图反驳洛基，但却什么都说不出来。他只能承认自己是不怎么会说话。

“我……”洛基低头拽着衣角，接着说，“说真的，我可以相信你吗，哥哥？”

很久以前，洛基还可以欺骗自己索尔可能会喜欢自己，直到索尔交了第一个女朋友。从那时起，他就认清了事实，他的哥哥是个直男，永远不会对他抱有其他感情。自那开始，他学会了用酒精麻痹自己。每次索尔勃然大怒的时候，他都会一边回击着一边在心里默默的想：我不在乎，反正你永远也不会爱上我。

可当他想要的东西就摆在面前时，他却犹豫了。他等了太久太久，当一切都唾手可得时，他却不敢相信这是真的。

索尔没有回答洛基的话，只是将洛基揽进他怀里。他的手一遍又一遍的抚摸着洛基的后脑勺，就是这么个简单的动作，却让洛基鼻子发酸。

小时候，无论是他生病，还是因为得不到想要的东西而哭泣，索尔都喜欢把他抱到自己怀里一遍一遍的揉他的头，那时候的洛基还小小的，只要索尔一这样做他就能平静下来。

洛基再也忍不住了，哪怕只有百分之一的可能，他也不想失去。洛基伸出双臂从索尔的胳膊下绕上了索尔的脊背。他把头埋在索尔胸前，故作凶狠的说道：“先说好，你要是敢提分手，我就把你的头拧下来。”

索尔见他这么说，高兴的托着洛基的臀部直接把他抱了起来。

洛基被索尔这突然的动作吓得抖了抖，架空的姿势让他有些心慌。

可当他快被放到地上的时候，他又用两腿紧紧的夹住了索尔的腰。

只听他说着：“要不就按这个姿势来一炮，你觉得怎么样，哥哥？”

索尔从来就理解不了洛基仿佛空间跳跃一般的思维。他试图制止洛基解开他的腰带，可他听见洛基说：“你要是不上，我可要把你踢了找别人了。”

索尔皱了皱眉头说：“你只会通过激怒我达到你的目的吗？”他按住洛基不安分的手，把洛基正面按在沙发上，他快速的脱下了洛基的裤子和上衣，拉开了自己裤子的拉链。

他伸出手指给洛基扩张着后穴。粘稠的水声在房间里回荡着，气温仿佛也上升了几度。  
洛基爽的脚趾都蜷缩着，他抓挠着索尔的脊背，黏腻的哼声不自觉的从他的嘴里发出。

索尔也不磨蹭，他将粗长的性器顶在穴口。洛基只觉得下身痒得厉害，他不由自主的贴近着索尔的下身。  
洛基眯着眼睛看着索尔。在后者看来，此时此刻洛基的一切小动作都是在引诱他。

他直接顶到了洛基身体最深处。洛基只觉得下身涨的厉害。疼痛和快感像是直接混合在了一起。  
洛基感觉从来没有这么舒服过，他觉得好像全身都是敏感点，无论是索尔亲吻他的眼角，或是将热气呼在他耳边，他都只觉得过度的快感要把他溺亡了。

索尔又把洛基翻了个身，他们互相交换着体温，房间里充斥着肉体碰撞与低声呻吟喘息的声音。在不同的屋子里，用不同的体位，他们做了一次又一次。直到黄昏来临，两人才慢慢停止了动作。

两人一起沐浴完，躺在床上。洛基盯着索尔的背影，想起了曾经和索尔的约定。

小时候，他只觉得哥哥是世界上最厉害的人，他曾扬言道，长大了他要娶哥哥当老婆。  
但索尔说，只能他娶别人，不能别人娶他。

小小的洛基想了想，说，那你来娶我吧。

他记得索尔笑着说：好，但是要等你长大。

索尔一定不记得了，洛基想。

他们早已经错过太多年了，他们值得最好的，那就是彼此。  
以后的每一天，他们都会一同度过，就像他们曾经约定的那样。


End file.
